<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tick Tick Tick by Charlotte_Tail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244440">Tick Tick Tick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Tail/pseuds/Charlotte_Tail'>Charlotte_Tail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Yikes, fluff at first, im sorry, rewrite of himym episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Tail/pseuds/Charlotte_Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one second to break a heart.</p><p>After the events of Sozin's Comet (part 4), Zuko and Katara finally confessed their hidden feelings for one another, but only then do they realise that they had to clear things up with their current 'partners'. They were too caught up in the moment that they forgot about Mai and Aang. And so they try to, but it's not as easy as they've thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tick Tick Tick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic, haha.. pls don't sue me if it's bad i wrote this at 3am.</p><p>Rewrite of How I Met Your Mother season 7 episode 10, "Tick Tick Tick".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It only takes one second to break a heart.</p><p>After having confessed their hidden feelings for one another, Zuko and Katara only realizes then that they had to end things with their current partners. They were too caught up in the moment that they forgot about Mai and Aang. It’s not like they didn’t love them, but they felt a connection with each other long before they met their respective partners, and they’ve tried to hide it for so long.</p><p>They both looked at each other, beyond them is the beatiful land of the Fire Nation, and they smiled. The beautiful view of this city was one he’d imagine he would be viewing with his partner. They kissed each other again and again. Until finally Zuko pulls back and says, “There’s a lot of things we need to deal with first.” Katara who is still burning from that display of passion says, “When we do what we have to do—after we do it—we’ll see each other again. A-and then we can talk.” </p><p>They both agreed and they hugged each other one final time. “I’ll be waiting for you,” He says, pulling her into an embrace so tight she could hardly breathe. But that’s alright. As much as she loved Aang, she could never get rid of that lingering feeling she had with Zuko. Today was the day she got to end it.</p><p>Or so she thought. Thinking it was much easier than doing it. Aang had been badly hurt after his fight with Ozai. His body frail and weak, there are injuries all over his body. Seeing this made Katara’s heart ache, like she couldn’t breathe. She ran over to Aang’s side and he immediately collapses in her hands. </p><p>“Katara…” He manages to whisper, “I’m so glad you’re here.” He finally faints and his limp body is in Katara’s hands. Suddenly she gets reminded of how small this kid is, such a young boy who was taken from his time and was forced a whole lot of responsibilities. She can’t imagine how lonely he was throughout this journey. Emotions flow into her mind, the thought of losing him was more painful than what she could’ve ever imagined. </p><p>She brings him to the health rooms and started healing his body. After a few short moments he wakes up again. Katara’s face immediately lighted up and tears start flowing out her eyes. Aang manages to pull up his hand to brush over her cheek.</p><p>“I did it.” He says weakly. Katara, grabs a hold of his hands and says, “Yeah, you did.” She had tried so hard to contain her tears but it just wouldn’t stop. She musters up courage to wear a smile, a weak but genuine smile. Aang couldn’t stand looking at her face like that, it was too painful for him. He then got enough strength to pull her into a kiss. But in that moment, that’s when she remembers Zuko.</p><p>Her immense guilt has rushed across her mind and she feels like she has to say something, “Aang, listen I-“ </p><p>“Katara, the whole time I was up there, there were times I wanted to give up. Times where I felt like I could just drop myself right now and let the fire lord win. But your voice—the thought of you—is what kept me going.” He says, still weak, but managing to stare deeply into her eyes. </p><p>She’s taken back from hearing all this. He is so fragile right now, she cannot bear to give him the news that she is supposed to bring him. She couldn’t bring it up to herself to tell him, tell him about Zuko. Tell him about how she’s been in love with Zuko the whole time. Tell him about all the times that she’s wished she was with Zuko instead. But she couldn’t tell him. Not now, not ever. Seeing him in this weak state had told her that he needs her more than ever. He already feels alone as it is. If he finds out that she’s been in love with his best friend this whole time, he would break. </p><p>She stares into his eyes again and takes a deep breath.</p><p>———</p><p>When Zuko came to Mai it was more peaceful than he’d thought. Mai had already been out of the prison cell and she told him that it was because of her father and because the fire lord was her boyfriend. He’s shocked.</p><p>“You don’t hate me?” He asks Mai.</p><p>“Of course I don’t” Mai says. She pulls him closer to kiss him but he frantically pulls away. She’s confused. There was moments of silence before either of them could say anything. Zuko had replayed possibilities of his plan in his head over and over again and yet did not expect this. He was trying to figure out what to say without hurting Mai’s feelings. But Mai could read Zuko more than he knew.</p><p>She sighs, “You’ve found another person, haven’t you?” </p><p>Zuko suddenly comes back to reality and suddenly turns red. From that expression, it was pretty damn sure that Mai was right. She looks down and smirks.</p><p>“I thought we were broken up! I wrote you that letter-“ He stops midway, remembering the contents of that stupid letter, “I’m sorry by the way, I never meant to do it that way.” He looks down, thinking about how that was the worst way to break up with a girl…so bad that the girl doesn’t even realize that they’ve broken up. </p><p>“It’s okay. Honestly I kinda saw this coming. We haven’t been the same since the invasion. Nah scratch that, we haven’t been the same ever since we grew up.” She chuckles a bit. It was nice seeing her ease a bit, Zuko thinks to himself. No matter what people think, he still loves and cares for her deeply. But as much as she knew he knew as well, they just weren’t the same, they weren’t working. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mai. I really am. Just know that I’ll always care about you. You shouldn’t feel alone just because we’re breaking up—“</p><p>“We’re breaking up?!?” Mai screams. Zuko’s whole body tenses up, the guards who were walking past them stopped and stared. But that’s when she starts laughing.</p><p>“Relax,, I’m just messin’ with you.” Her laughter continues, Zuko frowns a bit. “Thank you for this time, Zuko. I’m really…really happy for you.” She smiles. It was a warm and genuine smile, but the tone in her voice was like she was about to break into tears. But it was Mai and she’d know better than to show her weak side to anyone. </p><p>After she gets a hold of herself she looks at the fire lord and smirks, “So, who is it?” She asks. The fire lord’s face turns red again after that question. His mind turns to the girl from the water tribe. Her brown hair, her ocean blue eyes. The beautiful and talented water bender. The one he captured, the one he faught, the one he faught alongside with, and the one he fell in love with.</p><p>“Katara.” Mai says, hoping to get a reaction out of him. To her satisfaction, she did, and it was a very typical teenage boy’s reaction. “Hahhaha, I knew it.” Zuko is still flustered over the sound of that name. He frowns and looks at Mai.</p><p>“Thanks for being so understanding about this, Mai.” He says, smiling at her, his oldest friend. Probably his only friend growing up. They hug each other one last time before he excuses himself to go find Katara.</p><p>———</p><p>When he goes to find her, he finds himself at the balcony of the palace. Everyone was gathered there to celebrate their victory. Everyone except for Aang and Katara who hasn’t arrived there yet.</p><p>Zuko patiently waits while he’s chatting with the gaang. He couldn’t help but smile while waiting, his mind still full of her. He kept on looking back and forth from the door to the rest for one reason and one reason only.</p><p>And that reason stepped in the tea shop, with Aang.</p><p>It felt like time moved slower. Zuko could only see Katara, who’s hands were laced with Aang’s tightly. He stood up and walked to her. He signals with his head, his smile wavering. His eyes open wide and his eyebrows scrunch up, he tries to ask her ‘what’s going on?’ with his eyes. He begs that this is not happening. He pleads that this is just a mistake, that they’re just holding hands as friends. He wishes with all his heart that when he’s asking her to go she’ll say yes.</p><p>Their eyes lock for a second and in that same second she shakes her head looking at him. </p><p>Time had stopped.</p><p>His heart began to shatter, each piece getting ripped apart over and over again. He tries his hardest to hold back any tears. The feeling he was feeling was more painful than anything he had ever experienced—like he got hit with Azula’s lightning over and over again, like his dad burning every part of his body. It felt like his world was ending right then and there.</p><p>It only takes a second to break a heart. And yet it felt like an eternity. He stops his tears from flowing by pressing hard on his temple, hiding his face as he faces down. He gains his composure and he excuses himself to go away for a while. </p><p>Sokka asks, “What’s up with him?” Seeing that Aang and Katara has arrived, why would he just run away like that? Sokka thinks.</p><p>Katara feels the guilt rush up to her spine. She wanted to run up to him and apologize. But as she was about to leave she gets interrupted.</p><p>“Leave him be” Toph says sternly and she faces the direction of Katara. Toph already sensed it. The breaking of two hearts who were in the room. She knew what was going on.</p><p>As Toph said that, Katara agreed with her and she looked back at the gaang. Aang grabbed her hand and he kisses her cheek. </p><p>Zuko looks up to the bright nights, in the edge of the railing, with the wind blowing his hair and his tears away. He looks out to the beautiful view of his home, alone, repressing his cries. He’s had a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yup...sorry....<br/>but hey thanks for reading!!<br/>lmk wht u guys think abt it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>